Snow White with Bad Apple
by Akai Momo
Summary: Semua dimulai dari keinginan Choi Siwon agar Kim Kibum bercerita tentang dongeng Putri Salju, sudut pandang Choi Siwon tentang Kim Kibum yang mirip dengan sang peran utama dalam dongeng itu, bisik rendah dari mulut joker Choi Siwon, trauma masa lalu Kibum dengan apel, dan diakhiri dengan kejadian tak terduga diantara mereka... :3 First ff with Sibum couple on rated M!


Ini buat **Sycarp** yang _request_ ff NC Sibum! XD

Buat Al juga yang jadi kepengen buat ff NC Sibum pas baca _request_-an si **Sycarp**~~ kkkk!

Juga buat kalian para Sibum _shipper_ yang **haus akan ff Nc mereka**! Yea! _Viva hottie Sibum_ _couple_! *mutermuter*

Yang menunggu lanjutan ff the butler, mungkin besok baru update.. *bowing*

.

.

.

_Just enjoy it_!

.

.

.

.

"Putri Salju itu kulitnya seputih salju, dengan rambut pendek dan mata sehitam arang, juga bibir merah merekah yang mengalahkan apel ranum manapun.

Sang putri yang terjerat oleh kelicikan penyihir tua, akhirnya menelan segigit apel yang telah dimantrai oleh sang penyihir. Dan dia tidak sadarkan diri—tertidur manis didalam peti kaca yang dihiasi sedemikian rupa oleh ketujuh kurcaci.

Pada suatu hari, seorang pangeran yang hendak berburu menemukan sang putri yang masih terlelap di peti kaca. Dan sang pangeran yang diperbolehkan oleh para kurcaci untuk mengecup putri salju pun dilakukannya.

Lalu putri itu terbangun karena kecupan dari cinta sejati. Membuat racun – racun yang bersemayam dalam tubuh sang putri melenyapkan diri.

Akhirnya, putri salju dan pangeran pun hidup bahagia selamanya."

Kibum memamerkan kelereng mata hitam arangnya. Menatap bosan pada Siwon yang duduk di sebrang meja café tempat mereka berada—ya, sepulang sekolah setelah menunggu Siwon selesai ekskul basket, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah café minimalis yang tak jauh beberapa blok dari kompleks perumahan mereka.

Jari – jemari rampingnya yang berwarna seputih salju (dengan efek samping akan berubah menjadi merah jelek saat musim panas tiba—terlalu banyak terkena sinar raja hari) mengetuk – ngetuk permukaan meja—membuat nada sederhana yang nikmat untuk didengar ringan.

Siwon, sedari awal mendengar ringkasan cerita pengantar tidur untuk anak – anak yang diucapkan oleh Kibum, terus memahatkan senyum menawannya. Mengabaikan lirikan dan pekikan genit menggoda dari sekeliling yang merasa meleleh karena senyum sang joker.

Meskipun berkali – kali aku mendengar cerita ini—terlalu sering aku mendengarnya saat kecil dulu, tapi kalau cerita itu diucapkan oleh Kibum rasanya seperti diceritakan secara langsung oleh pemerannya, begitu batin sang kapten basket kebanggaan sekolah.

Tentu saja.

Putri salju adalah sosok dengan rambut dan mata sehitam arang, berkulit putih seputih salju, dan memiliki bibir merah merekah lebih indah dari apel yang ranum….

….. tidak beda jauh dengan tampak fisik dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"kenapa kau tiba – tiba menyuruhku untuk bercerita secara ringkas dongeng itu..?" ujar Kibum sebelum menenguk cantik _hot_ _green-tea caramel_ pesanannya. "pasti ada apa – apanya."

"ah.. hahahaha.." Siwon hanya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu melirik ke segala arah, asal tidak berfokus pada kelereng Kibum yang menatap curiga.

"sebenarnya hanya iseng, sih. Entah kenapa aku ingin kau bercerita tentang dongeng Putri Salju…, itu saja."

"aku tidak percaya, Siwon-_hyung_.." ucap lawan pandangannya yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Siwon. Kibum mendesah, lalu menumpukan dagunya setelah jari – jemarinya saling berkaitan cantik untuk dijadikan topangan. "pasti ada apa – apanya yang lain lagi."

Menyerah, lebih baik diutarakan sejujurnya saja, pikir Siwon. Mengurangi kegugupan yang mengikat kerongkongan, cairan moccachino itu masuk dan mengalir santai menuju lambung sang kapten basket.

"baik, kau menang, Kibummie~" Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara, seolah ia adalah buronan yang pada akhirnya ditangkap oleh polisi. "kau tahu, begitu aku melihatmu bercerita soal dongengnya, aku merasa kalau aku diceritakan oleh tokoh utama di dongeng itu."

Kibum tersenyum bangga. Lalu membusungkan dadanya dan berujar dengan sombong. "tentu saja—aku adalah yang kau anggap pangeran di cerita itu. Haha.. aku memang tampan!"

_Facepalm_. "bukan."

"eih? Kalau begitu…, aku adalah salah satu dari ketujuh kurcaci itu, dong..?"

Senyum manis. "tentu saja bukan."

"…. Siwon-hyung, jangan bilang kalau aku adalah penyihir tuanya.."

Tergelak kecil. "kau mau disamakan dengan penyihir berkeriput di seluruh tubuhnya?"

"lalu aku apa..?" merajuk sambil bersidekap.

Siwon menyeringai kecil, lalu mendekatkan jaraknya dengan jarak lelaki muda yang menatap kesal sambil bersidekap.

"kau itu Putri Saljunya, Kibummie. _You're the Snow White what I mean_~~"

"ap—_hyung_! Kau itu apa – apaan, sih..?! aku ini lelaki, jangan samakan dengan tokoh wanita, dong..! huh!"

Terkekeh. Lantas Siwon beranjak dari kursi setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar pesanan mereka berdua. Dengan ringan tanpa beban ia menjinjing tas sporty berwarna biru tua keabuan dan melangkah santai ke sisi kiri Kibum.

Siwon menundukkan beberapa senti tubuhnya, agar bibirnya sejajar dengan letak telinga Kibum yang bersembunyi manis dibalik rambut sehitam _black pearl_.

"hei Bummie," bisiknya dengan intonasi rendah menggoda. Membuat kedua bahu Kibum terangkat kecil karena merasa geli. Kelereng mata Kibum melirik Siwon yang menatap penuh makna padanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita praktekan secara spontan dongeng itu, hm..? kau jadi Putri saljunya dan aku jadi pangeran impian. Lalu kita berciuman dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Mendengar itu, respon pemuda Kim berwajah ayu itu hanya membelalakkan matanya. Dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu cantik dan jantungnya yang berdetum – detum kencang.

.

.

.

.

**Snow White with Bad Apple**

.

**Screenplays!Sibum**

.

**M**

.

**Akai with Azul**

.

_**All about characters is not mine, except this fic and idea**_

.

_**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ alternate universe with much baby typos**_

.

_**No like, don't read!**_

.

_**Summary!**_:

Semua dimulai dari keinginan Choi Siwon agar Kim Kibum bercerita tentang dongeng Putri Salju, sudut pandang Choi Siwon tentang Kim Kibum yang mirip dengan sang peran utama dalam dongeng itu, bisik rendah memalukan dari mulut joker Choi Siwon, trauma masa lalu Kim Kibum akan buah yang dibencinya, dan diakhiri dengan kejadian tak terduga pada pemuda ayu bermarga Kim yang telah menggaet hati sang pemuda Choi.

Hm.., kejadian apa? :3

.

.

.

.

**A/N**:

_Seriously_, judul dengan isi cerita sama sekali nggak nyambung banget. Entah kenapa semakin lama, Al jadi kayak nggak punya _sense_ untuk mencari judul yang lebih….. berbobot. -_-

Jangan lupa _review_-nya, ye~ :v.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap lekat benda berwarna merah yang ditangkup kedua tangannya.

Benda itu berkilat cantik, terlihat bahwa dia masih segar untuk dinikmati saat ini juga. Merayu dan menggoda lelaki yang hobi bermain game hingga larut saat liburan—selain menenggelamkan diri dengan kumpulan buku – buku di perpustakaan rumah. Tapi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kibum tetap luluh pada pendiriannya, tidak tergoda si cantik yang ada di hadapannya beberapa senti meter.

Yang ada, Kibum justru mendengus rendah dan tidak tertarik pada buah apel yang masih giat untuk menggodanya.

Itu benar.

Kim Kibum—duduk manis di dapur sendirian karena ayah, ibu dan adiknya sedang mengunjungi nenek yang penyakit osteoporosisnya kambuh di California sejak dua hari yang lalu—melihat sebuah apel yang berjarak lima senti dari hidungnya dengan bola mata hitamnya yang sebagian tertutupi poni rambut.

Apel merah ranum yang tak sengaja ia temukan di lemari pendingin ketika ia akan mencari bahan untuk memasak sarapan sendiri. Kebetulan saat itu, ia mengingat percakapan antara Siwon dengan dirinya di café tentang cerita Putri Salju.

Dan seperti keadaannya saat ini, Kibum pun tidak jadi membuat sarapan dan entah terkena sihir apa ia justru memilih untuk mengambil sebutil apel ranum.

.

.

.

"argh! Bosaaaannnnnn….." Siwon berteriak hingga menggema di kamarnya. Lantas ia berguling ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, kemudian duduk dan merubah posisi menjadi tengkurap.

Di hari minggu ini, ia tidak ada kerjaan lain. Kedua orang tuanya sedang merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka di pulau Lombok, Indonesia. Kakaknya—Choi Seunghyun, sedang melakukan _pedekate_ dengan lelaki muda yang menjadi adik kelasnya di kampus, si manis dan polos Kwon Jiyong.

Saking polosnya, Siwon ingat ketika pertama kali lelaki manis itu main ke kamar kakaknya (kebetulan saat itu ada dirinya yang numpang membaca majalah olahraga koleksi sang kakak) dan sesaat kemudian bertanya padanya (saat itu sang kakak sedang ke kamar mandi luar) apakah karet balon tiup ada yang berbentuk bulat seperti ini—lelaki manis itu menunjukan bendanya.

Jelas saja Siwon melotot ngeri, dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _kecengan_ sang kakak, ia memilih keluar kamar dan mengumpat malu pada kakaknya yang sedang menyiapkan minuman tentang kondom yang diletakkan sembarangan.

Ya, yang ditunjukan Jiyong adalah sebuah kondom baru yang ia temukan di atas meja nakas; di selipan jam wekernya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa benda yang dipegangnya sama sekali bukanlah karet balon, walaupun bahannya sama – sama karet (silicon).

"kuharap Jiyong – _hyung_ baik – baik saja selama di dekat _hyung_ku yang mesum itu." Harap – harap cemas mengingat ia tak sengaja melihat kakaknya sedang memasukkan beberapa alat pendukung untuk bercinta. Menatap miris lampu kamar yang tergantung indah di langit – langit.

"tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lihat saja tadi, bahkan dia mempersiapkan segala keperluannya. Ah, _hyung_.., kau tega sekali menodai anak sepolos Jiyong – _hyung_.."

Terlintas wajah Kibum ketika membicarakan _kecengan_ sang kakak.

Senyum joker pun terpahat di wajah Siwon, yang kemudian tanpa _tendeng aling_ untuk mengganti pakaiannya, ia mengambil kunci motor ninja berwarna merah yang terparkir di garasi rumah dan pergi menemui pemuda Kim yang sama – sama sendirian di rumahnya itu.

Siwon baru saja ingat jika Kibum juga sendirian di rumah untuk seminggu ke depan karena anggota keluarganya yang lain sedang menjenguk neneknya di California.

Tiga puluh menit motor menawan itu berlari melintasi jalanan diantara kendaraan lain yang juga berlalu lalang, menuju suatu tempat yang diinginkan sang pemilik kendaraan—dan telah sampai Siwon di depan rumah minimalis yang penuh bunga – bunga milik keluarga Kim.

Begitu lelaki yang menjabat kapten tim basket setahun yang lalu memarkirkan motornya di garasi mini rumah Kibum, tanpa izin karena ia telah mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kibum, Siwon menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah. Menoleh ke segala ruang—ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, perpustakaan mini lantai satu, dan ruang terakhir di lantai satu rumah keluarga Kim; ruang dapur.

Siwon sebenarnya tidak berharap jika Kibum ada di dapur, mengingat jarang sekali si sulung Kim akan bermain di wilayah ibunya—bukan karena Kibum tidak bisa memasak (ia sangat bisa malah; bahkan Siwon masih ingat nasi goring kreasi si sulung Kim yang membuatnya tambah tiga kali dan Kibum memasak lagi nasi gorengnya tiga kali), tapi karena Kibum terlalu malas untuk berkutat di sana.

Tapi perkiraannya salah.

Sebab sedetik ia sampai di ambang pintu dapur, keping mata kembarnya menatap lelaki sulung Kim itu sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup sebutir apel ranum, tangan itu bergerak perlahan menuju bibir merekah Kibum yang terbuka pelan dengan kedua mata yang tertutup indah.

Tidak lupa juga keping mata Siwon menangkap semburat merah tipis di pipi kanannya—saat itu Kibum memang duduk menyamping dengan kedua siku lengannya yang bersembunyi di balik piyama lengan panjang tertumpu di permukaan meja.

Sebuah angin menyelinap masuk dari jendela dapur yang terbuka dan memamerkan hamparan rumput halam belakang rumah keluarga Kim—membelai manja kulit Kibum dan menari bersama helai rambut hitamnya.

Siwon menatap pandangan itu tanpa kedip, dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat dan suhu tubuh yang tiba – tiba memanas begitu melihat ekspresi Kibum yang mencium ringan kulit si ranum merah menggoda di tangkupan tangannya.

Berfikir yang macam – macam; detik kemudian pikiran macam – macamnya buyar saat mendengar suara muntahan tertahan dari bibir ranum si sulung Kim. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kibum berdiri di wastafel dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk, sambil memijat tengkuknya yang dihiasi ujung helai rambut hitam sang sulung Kim.

.

.

.

.

Kibum yang sibuk mengeluarkan cairan sari apel yang masih di sela – sela mulutnya terkejut dengan hamburan Siwon dan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. "Kibummie..?! kau baik – baik saja..?!"

"_hyung_..?! hh.. umbh! Ak—aku baik – baik saja—hoek.."

Lelaki yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Kibum ikut memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut. Bahkan tangan yang satunya menahan tubuh Kibum yang gemetar dan terasa lemas. Siwon bergumam dalam hati, kenapa Kibum bisa seperti ini?

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Siwon menyadari bahwa Kibum seperti ini karena memaksakan diri memakan buah yang sudah membuatnya trauma sejak sekolah dasar dulu.

Lelaki bertubuh cukup kekar untuk seusianya itu mengingat kejadian dimana Kibum tak sengaja menggigit setengah dari tubuh cacing yang bersemayam di apel yang dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang sekolah bersama. Setelah itu, Kibum muntah – muntah di tempat dan dibawakan ke klinik terdekat oleh orang – orang karena tak sadarkan diri.

Karenanya, Siwon terkekeh sembunyi – sembunyi, tidak ingin menambah buruk kondisi dan emosi Kibum yang tidak baik ini.

"_hyung_.. uhuuuhhuuu.. _hyung_.." isak Kibum. Kedua tangannya mengerat tangan Siwon yang melingkar apik di perutnya.

"sari apelnya masih terasa di mulut Bummie… hiks.. hiks.."

Mengerjap sekali, lalu menahan tawa kembali. Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon menggendong koala hug Kibum yang masih terisak. Sang sulung Kim itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher kanan Siwon, masih terisak bahkan mendengung menumpahkan ketidaksukaan dengan sari apel yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Jika Kibum sudah begini (terutama dengan menyebut dirinya dengan kata 'Bummie'), maka anak itu akan berubah menjadi manja.

Siwon lantas membawa Kibum ke ruang keluarga, tak lupa membawa sebotol air mineral yang tersedia di meja makan dan berterima kasih tanpa lisan pada sebutir apel yang tertidur cantik dengan satu bekas gigitan berukuran sedang di sana.

"Bummie kenapa coba – coba makan apel, hem..?"

"entahlah. Bummie iseng saja. Mungkin gara – gara apelnya yang terus merayu Bummie untuk menggigitnya, dan apel itu berhasil menghasut Bummie!" suara serak itu teredam oleh bahu tegap Siwon. Siwon tersenyum geli. "Bummie nakal. Katanya Bummie trauma dan berjanji tidak akan makan apel lagi, 'kan..? coba lihat sekarang? Bahkan baru satu gigitan saja Bummie sudah merajuk begini."

"ah, _hyung_.. jangan marahi Bummie. Marah saja sama apelnya yang menghasut Bummie."

"ah, ya, ya.." Siwon mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang keluarga itu. Masih dengan Kibum yang berada di gendongannya, yang kini menjadi di pangkuannya. "nanti _hyung_ marahi apelnya."

Lelaki dengan senyum joker itu membuka tutup botol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Kibum yang menghapus air matanya dengan lengan piyama. "_jaa_.., minumlah. Siapa tahu sari apelnya nanti hilang karena kau minum banyak." Kibum mengangguk lucu.

Siwon menatap gelisah kearah butir – butir air mineral yang mengaliri leher putih Kibum. Kemudian ikut menggerakan arah pandang matanya mengikuti sang butir – butir air yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam piyama Kibum. Tepat saat itu, penis Siwon mulai menengang. Kibum tidak menyadari itu, karena terlalu menikmati menghilangkan sari apel dengan minum air mineral banyak – banyak, justru memperparah keadaan Siwon.

Setelah sari apel itu dirasa hilang dari mulutnya, Kibum mendesah lega dan menjilat sekitaran bibirnya yang terdapat saliva tercampur air mineral yang tak sempat masuk mengaliri kerongkongan. Siwon melihatnya hanya bisa menganga kecil dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan suhu tubuh kembali menanas—bahkan ia merasakan jika penisnya lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

Tapi kemudian lelaki itu dasar jika Siwon menatap lurus dengan pandangan aneh kearahnya. "_hyung_, kenapa kau melihat Bummie tanpa kedip begitu..?" lelaki itu menelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

"ah?!" terperanjat. Lebih memilih untuk mengambil botol yang telah kosong dan menutupnya. Lalu meletakkannya di sela – sela sofa. "tidak, _hyung_ hanya merasa apa yang kau lakukan tadi hampir sama dengan cerita Putri Salju yang waktu itu kau ceritakan."

"em.. iya, ya." Kibum mengangguk. "Bummie seperti Putri Salju yang memakan apel beracun tadi, _hyung_.."

"kalau begitu," Siwon menyeringai sambil mendekatkan kepala Kibum yang ia tangkupkan kearahnya. Bola mata bening Kibum yang cantik menghipnotis Siwon untuk terus mengarahkan pandangan.

"supaya ceritanya _happy ending_, bagaimana kalau Hyung akan menciumu sepeti yang pangeran lakukan pada Putri Saljunya, hem..?"

Belum sempat Kibum me_loading_kan ucapan Siwon, bibir mereka menyatu sekejap dengan posisi yang pas. Bibir Siwon mengecup lembut, yang perlahan setelahnya kecupan itu menjadi kecupan penuh hasrat dan tuntutan.

Kibum yang semula membelalak, detik demi detik keping mata itu mulai menyayu karena ulah lidah Siwon yang bergerilya di dalam mulutnya, lalu memejam bersamaan dengan dengungan desah tertahan. Membuat tangannya yang terasa gatal segera merayap menuju helai –helai rambut coklat Siwon—meremas sensual tanpa diasadari si empunya tangan lentik.

Mendapat respon tak diduga, Siwon menyeringai lebar sambil memposisikan Kibum untuk tertidur di permukaan sofa dan berada di bawah tubuh kekar sang kapten Basket.

.

.

.

"um.. _hyuuuunngg_.. hh.. hh.. aasshh~"

Menggeliat gelisah, kedua tangannya menjambak gemas surai hitam yang menjadi mahkotanya. Tubuhnya yang hanya menyisakan kemeja piyama yang tersangkut di lengan, karena celana piyama beserta _panty_nya telah terlempar entah kemana oleh lelaki yang sedang menjilati salah satu puting dadanya.

Lelaki bersurai coklat yang tubuhnya topless itu sibuk mencumbui puting merah kecoklatannya yang menengang—membuatnya menjadi basah dan terasa lengket.

"hemm.. _hyung_.. ah, jangan digigit keras – keras… ah.." rajuk Kibum dengan wajah berkeringat dan memerah. Keping matanya yang menyayu dan berkilat penuh gairah menatap langit – langit ruang tamu. Pandangannya menggoda, di tambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang setengah _naked_ dan penuh keringat membuatnya mengkilat indah.

Siwon, lebih memilih menikmati dada Kibum yang dicondongkan oleh si empunya. Kedua tangannya pun memiliki pekerjaan sendiri—meremas bongkahan _butt_ berkulit seputih salju dan memijat sensual penis mungil yang mulai berkedut – kedut dan terasa panas.

"aannghhh~ _hyung_.. Siwonnie – _hyuuunnghhh_.. Bummie mau.. hh.. hh.. ah.."

"ne, Bummie mau apa, hem..?" Siwon menjilati ujung bibir bengkak Kibum. Setelahnya, ia bawa hidungnya mengendus ceruk leher Kibum yang berkeringat dan penuh macam bentuk bekas gigitan.

"ah.. ah.. haahh~~~ _hyung_.. _hyung_.. Bummie mau.. sampai.. ah.. ah.. terus, _Hyung_.."

Sesuai permintaan sang putri, Siwon bukan lagi memijat lembut penisnya—tapi mengocoknya dengan gerak cepat yang membuat Kibum berjengit – jengit dan mendesah lebih bebas.

"_hyung_! _Hyung_!" pekiknya menikmati. "ah! Ah.. a, ah! _Hyung_, Bummieehh.. Bummieh.. HYAAAAHHHH~~~!"

Perut Kibum mengejang. Tubuhnya melengkung sambil mendekap erat kepala Siwon—sedangkan Siwon lebih memilih kembali mencumbui puting sebelah Kibum yang masih mulus dan membiarkan jari – jemari tangan kanannya basah oleh cairan Kibum.

Cairan klimaks pertama yang terasa hangat milik putri cantiknya itu tumpah menggenangi telapak tangannya, menjelimuti jari – jarinya. Dan lima menit kemudian, jemari yang terlapisi cairan hangat itu merayap menuju lubang anal Kibum—yang berkedut – kedut panas seolah menunggu sesuatu untuk dimasuki.

"unh…, hyungie~" sontak, kaki kanan Kibum reflek melingkar di pinggang Siwon. Terkejut tiba – tiba jari tengah Siwon masuk ke dalamnya—dan tanpa sadar ia mengetatkan dinding rectum yang membuat Siwon meleguh kecil di telinga Kibum. "uh, Bummie hangat dan ketat sekali, hem.. ah, nikmatnya.."

Perlahan, jari itu mulai bergerak bebas dan mencari titik sensitive harta karunnya. Merasa satu jari kurang, tanpa aba – aba Siwon langsung memasukkan dua jari sekaligus. Kibum menjerit dan menangis sambil mengaduh dan berkata sakit dengan tersendat – sendat. Maka, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, Siwon memijat kembali penis Kibum dan bibir mereka dibuat menyatu padu.

"um.. um.. ngg.. Hyungghhmm… mmah! ANGH! ANGH! HYUUNNGG~~~"

"nah, disini rupanya harta karunku!" seringai Siwon sambil melepaskan celananya setelah mengeluarkan ketiga jari yang saat itu bermain di dalam Kibum.

"Kibummie," bisik Siwon sambil mengecup dan mengulum ringan telingan kiri Kibum. Kibum pun mendengung lemas untuk merespon panggilannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Siwon, menempel erat untuk saling membagi keringat dan suhu tubuh yang memuncak karena dorongan gairah. "pegangan yang erat, ne..? kalau sakit, Kibum boleh gigit bahu hyung atau cakar punggung hyung, arra..?"

"ne, hyung.. arraaaAAAAAKKHH!"

Siwon langsung saja menyerang lubang anal Kibum. Kibum membalasnya dengan mengetatkan dinding rektumnya yang berkedut dan memanas, membuat mereka berdua yang bergerumul diatas sofa empuk ruang keluarga itu mendesah nikmat sekaligus sakit bersamaan. Bulir – bulir air mata keluar dari mata Kibum yang terpejam dan membasahi wajahnya.

Siwon yang melihatnya merasa tidak enak. Lantas ia memajukan bibirnya dan menangkap bergantian bulir air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Kibum. Menghisap air mata itu dan mengecup ringan kelopak matanya. "ah, Bummie.. maaf, ne.. sakit..? _cup_, _cup_.., sakitnya tidak lama, kok.."

"uh.. em.. _hyung_, bergeraklah.." pinta Kibum sambil mengusap seduktif punggung kekar Siwon. Tanpa bicara dan hanya mengangguk, Siwon mulai bermain di dalam anal Kibum—membuat sang bottom melirih kecil hingga akhirnya mendesah bebas saat harta karun itu ditemukan oleh Siwon.

"aamh! Ah.. ah.. _hyung_! _Hyung_! Nghhhh~~ heemmmhh~"

"oh, Bummie.. kau nikmat sekali.. ah.. ketat, sayang.."

"_ne_ehh.. _hyung_.. nggh.. lagi.. lebih keras, _hyung_! Ah! Ah! Ne.. begitu! Ah! Nggaaaahh~"

"hem.., oh.., Bummie suka..?"

"suka, _hyuungg_~~ nggh.." Kibum benar – benar menyukai dimana Siwon menghajar titik manisnya di dalam sana. Bahkan saking menyukainya, ia menangis tidak tahan mendapat kenikmatan bertubi – tubi di dalam tubuhnya. "Bummie sukaaaahh~ ah.. _hyung_.. ah.. angghh.. lagi! Yang cepat, _hyung_… ah.. ah.."

"_yes_, _baby_.. _as your wish_, _darling_.. hem.. em.."

Terus, terus, dan terus Siwon menggagahi si cantik nan menawan Kibum. Berkali – kali mereka melakukannya dengan berbagai macam gaya dan di segala sisi ruang keluarga rumah Kim. Lelaki yang menggagahi Kibum benar – benar memanjakan si cantik yang berada dibawah kontrolnya, membuat si cantik mendesah terus menerus—membakar semangat Siwon untuk mengerjai Kibum lebih dan lebih.

Seperti saat ini, Kibum yang digagahi Siwon sambil berdiri menempelkan tubuh di jendela ruang keluarga dengan satu kaki terangkat. Kedua bibir dua lelaki muda itu bertemu dan di dalamnya terdapat perang antar lidah yang membuat saliva mengucur indah dibalik sudut bibir bengkak Kim Kibum.

Tubuh bagian bawah mereka masih menyatu dan menyetak – nyetak. Berkeringat dan panas.

"um.. maah~ ah.. ah.. ah.. nngggaaahh~ _hyung_! _Hyung_iesshh~ Bummie mau.. ngh~"

"sama – sama, Bummie.. _hyung_ juga.. ah.. oh, nikmatnya.."

Hentakan yang kelima, dan kedua insan yang telanjang bulat itu mengeluarkan cairan klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Siwon yang klimaks memenuhi ruang – ruang di dalam anal Kibum, dan Kibum yang Klimaks mengotori jendela tempat tubuhnya bertumpu. Mereka mendesah menikmati sensasi dari klimaks yang membuat tubuh Siwon maupun Kibum cukup lemas dan bergetar.

Kepala si sulung cantik Kim itu terkulai di bahu tegap Siwon yang masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Keping mata hitam Kibum yang menyayu dan tubuhnya yang lemas juga kecapekkan membuatnya mudah untuk dibuai sayang oleh kantuk.

Pelan tapi pasti, Kibum mulai menyamankan diri direngkuh Siwon dari belakang untuk dijemput oleh mimpi indah.

Namun meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan pengantar tidur dari Siwon di telinga kanannya, sebelum akhirnya si cantik Kim Kibum yang lelah tak berdaya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di punggung dan dijemput oleh mimpi indah….

…. "ini _happy ending_ cerita Putri Salju ala kita, Kibum. _Have a good sleep and sweet dream,_ _**love**_."

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Panas, oi. _Daebak_-lah buat Choi (kuda) Siwon! d^u^b

Makasih udah mau jadi aktornya di ff ini, love~!

*pelukSiwon* *disepakKibum*

.

.


End file.
